


The Colors of a Star

by nayuki_writes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Self-Esteem Issues, Separation Anxiety, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayuki_writes/pseuds/nayuki_writes
Summary: Mao Isara wonders what his soulmate would like about an underwhelming guy like himself. Ritsu just wants Mao to see himself the way he sees him.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 30





	The Colors of a Star

Soulmates were an odd subject for Mao Isara to say the least. He was average. He was way too normal is what he had always thought. He wasn’t bad at anything but he wasn’t too good at anything in particular either. That kind of sucked since he was in a group with two former top idol’s kids and a former model. Who was even going to accept someone like him when there was already so many better options out there?

He was looking out at the night sky and up at the stars from his balcony. He wished to be one so badly at this point. They say kissing your soulmate for the first time makes the world all colorful. Mao truly wondered what the bright things looked like the most. Essentially the red head was color blind still, unlike everyone else in his unit or the majority of his grade. Most third years already had soulmates. 

The red head suddenly felt arms wrap around from behind him. He jumped and sighed in relief when he saw it was just Ritsu. Truthfully Mao thought that Ritsu might have been his soulmate but they never kissed- on the lips at least. Then there was the fear that they might kiss and they might not be meant for each other. He was sure Ritsu would be more upset then he would. 

“Ritchan! You scared the crap out of me- What are you doing on my balcony anyway?” Mao said almost wanting to hold Ritsu back. “Do I have to have a reason? Your sister lets me in whenever I knock. I mean I saw you up here from my room and thought you looked lonely. My Maa-kun should always be smiling you know? The happier you are, the better you taste.” Ritsu said biting his shoulder to tease him.

Mao squeaked and turned around to face his best friend. “Ritsu! No biting- we’ve been through this.” Mao said pouting almost and looking back at Ritsu who seemed super happy with Mao’s reactions. “The more you tell me not to bite the more I’m tempted to do it you know?” The dark haired teen said grabbing both of the red head’s hands and pulling him up into his arms. “You know.. holding onto you always makes me feel better Maa-kun. I hope it has the same effect on you too.” Ritsu said smiling sweetly before picking Mao up and over his shoulder all of a sudden.

“Woah there-! What?!” Mao started panicking and then stopped when he was suddenly dropped on his bed with Ritsu hovering above him. “Mao.. I don’t know what I have to do to get you to love me.. We always go round and round at school. You’re always on my mind. I can’t stop thinking about you. My head gets all stupid when I hear you talking about others so happily. I’m sick of feeling like this. I want you to see me how I see you.” Ritsu said letting his body fall on top of the boy he loved. The truth was Ritsu was just as conflicted as Mao was. He was scared but he felt like it had to be Mao. If Mao wasn’t his soulmate then he didn’t have one is what he declared.

The red head wrapped his arms around Ritsu and sighed softly. “Ritsu.. you- I mean.. I do notice you. I just don’t think I’d be good for you. I want to believe you love me but I’m just so me.. so unappealing and inferior. What good would I be if I was yours? If you kiss me.. it could be the biggest mistake of your life. I want you to be happy too Ritsu. I think.. I love you too.. and that’s why I can’t let you do what you want.” Mao said gazing into Ritsu’s red eyes. Ritsu was very handsome in this type of dark lighting Mao thought. “I’m going to close my eyes okay? Just do whatever you want. I’m tired of running away from this too.” Mao said smiling softly and closing his eyes.

“Before I decide.. I need you to know that you’re not any of the bad things you say you are. Mao Isara.. is my saving grace. Mao.. without you I’d be at home all the time passed out. Anaki left me all by myself and you were all I had. You’re the one person in the world that saved me from all the bad stuff. I want to make it all up to you for being so clingy and useless most of the time with you. I want to sing and dance on stage more and make you proud of me. That first time I performed with Knights.. I did my best because I knew you were watching me. Let me give you the rest of my life. I’m going to kiss you now.. Don’t open your eyes until I say.” Ritsu said holding onto his beloved best friend and leaning in slowly to kiss him.

Mao was almost teary eyed. It’s a good thing his eyes were closed or he might’ve started to cry. Ritsu’s sweet words and confession had really touched his heart. If Ritsu wasn’t his soulmate, then surely no one could ever love him he thought. A moment later he felt his lips press against Ritsu’s. He kissed back, although he had never kissed anyone before it felt natural. He was terrified at this point. Ritsu pulled away and laid his head on Mao’s shoulder. “Mao.. should we do it now? I want to see what you look like colorful.” Ritsu said smiling faintly with his eyes still closed.

“I don’t know.. What if it’s not meant to be? I don’t want to lose you either..” Mao admitted. “You won’t lose me. You’re my soulmate. If not in this life then the next I’ll try again and again.” Ritsu said smiling. “Now open them on the count of three ready? One.. two.. three.” Ritsu counted down as he opened his eyes to see Mao’s green eyes peering into his red eyes. Both of them smiled the biggest they probably ever had. 

It was mesmerizing to see each other in full color for the first time. They both just stared for a little bit at each other before the realization hit. “So.. all of this time huh?” Mao laughed and sat up with Ritsu. “Yeah.. I always knew though. I even know when Maa-kun is thinking about me you know?” Ritsu said looking around at all the new colors. It was a bit of sensory overload to some extent. “Mmm.. now I’m sleepy again. You’re way too comfortable to be around.” Ritsu said falling over on Mao and draping his arms around his shoulders. 

“Ritchan..?! How could you possibly be sleepy now? Don’t you want to go look up at the sky and outside and just anything and everything?” Mao said still pretty excited about all the colors he could see. “Nope- I already saw all I needed to see. Maa-kun is way better to look at then any of that other stuff.” Ritsu said rolling over and latching onto Mao. “That’s a very Ritsu-like thing to say. I guess I can wait till tomorrow to see the other stuff. I don’t mind only seeing you for tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot! Ritsumao was the first Enstars ship I was into haha. Merry late Christmas Kokoro!!


End file.
